


HanVi Week 2020

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: A series of short stories for the first annual HanVi Week
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Theme: Great Saiyaman _ **

**_*BANG!* *BANG!*_ **

The sound of gunfire filled the air as yet another high-speed chase took place in the midst of Satan City. A single police hoverbike, ridden by a vertically challenged officer, was in hot pursuit, sirens wailing, but the criminals were just barely out of arms reach.

“Well, I’ve enjoyed this chase, but I think it’s time to end this,” The officer said to himself. Outstretching his hand, the officer’s palm began to glow. In the next instance, a small ball of light shot out of his hand and struck the back of the criminals’ car, causing it to flip over and them to tumble out (Don’t drive convertibles when robbing banks folks).

“Dismounting his bike, Officer Krillin slowly approached his catch. “Okay boys, it’s all over now, so just play nice and come quietly, and nobody will get hurt.

Quickly grabbing their weapons, they all turned and aimed at the singular policeman, but before either side could make a move, a lone figure descended from above and dive-kicked one of the henchman before rolling towards a second one and kicking him across the street.

“What the-!?”

The remaining criminals pointed their guns at the figure only to recoil in surprise when they saw that it was…a woman? In a helmet? With an orange cape?

“Guess who’s baaaack,” she teased.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Krillin muttered under his breath.

_ [ _ _A Few Hours Earlier]_

“Nice, it still fits!” came the pleased voice of a young woman. In the home at the heart of Satan City, the town’s original defender could be seen checking herself out in the mirror, wearing an outfit heavily reminiscent of it’s more…polarizing defender. A figure who’d recently returned to the limelight with the release of a movie themed around him.

Pulling on her heart emblazoned helmet, Great Saiyawoman (Or Saiyaman II) took a few cues from her husband and started a series of poses in the mirror. “Not too shabby old girl.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, the sound of giggling filled the air…literally. Whipping around with an embarrassed flinch, Videl found her infant daughter Pan float into the room.

“Now what are you doing out of your cradle,” Videl asked sweetly.

Pan continued giggling until she finally descended into Videl’s arms. “Ah! Ah!” she cooed raising her arms.

“Oh, you wanna go flying with Mommy this time? Alright then! Saiyawoman, AWAY!” Slowly ascending into the air, Videl floated through the open door and took Pan around the house, much to the impressionable baby’s delight. The laughter of the mother-daughter duo echoed through the house.

Some time later, Pan could be seen rolling around in a pile of stuffed animals while Videl sat beside her, her thoughts venturing elsewhere.

‘I know Gohan wore the costume a lot just to play with Pan, but now, after the whole movie fiasco, he’s actually started ‘heroing’ again. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised since he also started training with Piccolo again too.’

“I just kind of wish I could join him again, have it be just like old times. But…” Videl paused before picking up her daughter. “…someone has to keep an eye on you, you little troublemaker.”

Pan let out a heartful giggle as Videl cradled her against her chest, the pair unaware of the spectacled eyes watching them. Slipping out of the house, the lone man closed his eyes to try and focus for a moment.

_“Hey, Piccolo?”_

A short while later, Pan had fallen asleep, and Videl returned to the mirror, checking herself out yet again. Turning herself around, she lifted her cape up to get a better view of her backside and placed a hand on her waist.

“I’m a little surprised this thing still fits so perfectly. I know I’ve gotten taller since I last wore this…” ‘Not to mention bigger in a few areas,’ she mentally added. “…But it still fits like a glove.” ‘I wonder how Gohan would react if he saw me wearing this thing again?’

As if answering her question, the sound of the front door opening could be heard and Gohan called out, “I’m home.”

Curiosity quickly being replaced by embarrassment, Videl hastily pulled off her helmet and began taking off the rest of the costume.

“Videl?” Gohan called.

“Don’t come in, I’m changing!” she quickly replied. She immediately cursed herself afterwards, realizing that the idea of possibly seeing her bare would probably encourage Gohan to come in anyway. Thankfully, his gentlemanly side shone through and he replied, “Oh, alright. Just hurry, I need to talk to you.”

‘Talk? About what?’

Shortly later, Videl entered the living room, only to find Gohan facing away from her.

“Gohan?”

“Videl, when’s the last time the two of us just…went out?” Gohan asked.

“Hmmm…can’t say. It has been a while, hasn’t it?” she replied. “Why, did somebody make plans?” she asked in an accusingly, teasing voice.

“In a…manner of speaking,” Gohan replied adjusting his glasses. “I already called Piccolo to watch Pan for us, so we can leave as soon as he shows up…which reminds me. You’re going to need the proper attire,” he added.

“What proper attire?”

Gohan’s response came in the form of him lifting his arm and pointing to his watch. A few seconds later, Videl’s eyes widened in realization.

_[Present]_

“You gotta be kiddin’ me!” repeated the criminal leader. “There’s a Great Saiyawoman now!?”

“Who cares, just shoot her already!” The remaining crooks raised their guns, but they were quickly disarmed when flashes of light shone near their hands, causing them to drop their weapons.

All eyes turned to the air to find the original, green-clad, red caped hero, hovering above the scene with his hand outstretched. “You guys should learn how to greet a lady with the proper respect.”

The criminals all stepped back as Saiyaman descended besides his partner in crime fighting who then proceeded to lean on his shoulder.

“The Allies of Justice return!” The duo began as Gohan dipped Videl, catching her in his arms. Backflipping out of Gohan’s grasp, Videl landed in a crouched pose as Gohan warped behind her and struck his final pose.

“Great Saiyaman 1 and 2 have arrived!”

Everyone froze as the poses finished. After a pregnant pause, the criminals grabbed their unconscious comrades and strolled over to Krillin before kneeling over in submission. “We surrender. Dealing with one Saiyaman is bad enough, but two of them? Screw that! Just take us in already.”

The caped duo comically fell over as Krillin let out a sheepish chuckle.

Shortly later, as the crooks were being hauled away, the backup officers were giving their thanks to the Saiyaman Duo, a few of them taking _notable_ interest in Saiyaman 2.

“You know, I heard rumors that their used to be a Saiyawoman for a while, but I didn’t think it was actually true,” whispered one officer to his partner.

As the police made their exit, Krillin stayed behind to chat with the heroes. “This movie thing has really gone to both your heads now, hasn’t it?”

“Real funny Krillin, but nope, the two of us are just out for a romantic evening,” Gohan replied haphazardly.

“This is a romantic evening for you two?”

“You know what they say, the couple who fights together stays together.” Videl replied.

“Well, you’re not wrong there,” Krillin conceded. Just PLEASE don’t tell me you guys wear those costumes in bed.”

“Oh knock it off, of course we don’t” Videl immediately dismissed. Gohan on the other hand became strangely silent.

“Gohan?”

“NOTHING!”

“Ooookay…” Krillin sweat dropped. “Well, whatever keeps the nightlife exciting for you two. All joking aside though, I really do appreciate the help…just try not to steal my thunder too hard.”

Giving the pair a salute, Krillin hopped on his bike and drove off, leaving the heroic duo alone.

“Well, the night is still young,” said Gohan extending his hand. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Videl replied taking his hand.

The pair ascended into the sky, hand in hand. As they flew off in search of their next bad guy bust, their expressions speaking volumes. Videl had the face of an adventurer who’d regained a lost spark while Gohan on the other hand seemed lost in thought.

Turning towards Videl, Gohan recalled both her and Krillin’s words, and a single thought crossed his mind.

‘Maybe…Krillin was onto something.’


	2. Training

**_ Theme: Training _ **

“Haaaaaaa…!”

In a wide open field, a spirited Videl outstretched her cupped together hands only for nothing to happen. After holding the pose for a few seconds longer, a low blue glow shone from her hands before fizzling out. Clenched her fists, Videl let out a frustrated groan.

“Dang it, I still can’t do it!”

“Why…don’t we take a break?” stammered the onlooking Gohan.

“Fine,” Videl sighed.

The pair sat beneath a large tree, disappointment evident on Videl’s face.

“I don’t get it Gohan. I’ve been trying for over a week now, and I still can’t get it right!”

“Don’t beat yourself up over this Videl. You’re still new to this and the Kamehameha is a pretty advanced technique.” Gohan replied.

“Yeah, an advanced technique that Goten can do no problem,” she fired back, her eyes narrowed.

“Uhhh…”

“Yeah I know, it’s because he’s a Saiyan and you guys are adept at this energy stuff.”

“Well if it makes you feel better, it took Master Roshi 50 years to invent the technique, so the fact that you’re making any progress at all is really kind of astounding.” Said Gohan.

“Gohan, don’t patron-FIFTY YEARS!?”

Gohan couldn’t help but chuckle at Videl’s shocked expression. “You’d have to ask Dad or Krillin if you want more details, but yeah. Apparently, it took Master Roshi 50 years to develop the Kamehameha.”

Videl buried her head into her knees. “Let me guess, it’ll only take me half that amount of time because I’m only human?”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with being human or Saiyan. I mean, Krillin and Yamcha can do it no problem, and they’ve been able to ever since before I was born.”

“How long before you were born?”

“I…don’t know, I haven’t asked.”

As Videl leaned her head back against the tree, Gohan was thinking of a way to motivate her. Her repeated failures at trying to perform the Kamehameha wave were starting to take a toll on her, he could feel it. After a brief silence, Gohan’s stood up with a sterner expression.

“Let’s try something a little different.”

“Different how?”

“I’ll tell you later, but first…”

Gohan paused as a low rumble filled the air. “…Why don’t we get some lunch first?”

[Later]

Back in the field. Gohan watched on as Videl held her arms stretched out. “Are…are you sure this will work Gohan?” she asked.

“Not entirely,” he replied honestly. “But let’s just say I have a hunch, and if I’m right, then I think you’ll like the results.”

_[Flashback]_

_The pair could be seen on a picnic blanket, various empty bowls surrounding them. When Videl put her empty bowl down, she decided to follow up on her earlier question._

_“Okay Gohan, what did you mean when you said you wanted to try something different?”_

_His mouth still full, Gohan took a large gulp of water and swallowed before replying. “Well for starters, I think I know why you’re having issues using the Kamehameha.”_

_“Really!? Then why?” Videl exclaimed._

_“I…don’t think you’re going to like the answer though…” Gohan warned._

_Getting into his personal space, Videl demanded. “Just give it to me straight Gohan, I can take it!”_

_Taking a deep breath, Gohan said flatly, “You don’t have enough energy.”_

_There was a pause as Videl processed Gohan’s words and fell back onto the blanket._

_“Of course…I should’ve figured that was the case…I’m just too weak.” Stated a disheartened Videl._

_“Only for now, but you build energy the same way you build muscle mass so just keep training and sooner or later, you’ll have enough energy to use the Kamehameha no problem.”_

_“Thanks Gohan, you_ really _know how to make a girl feel better,” Videl sarcastically droned._

_“And you really know how to not let people finish speaking,” Gohan playfully shot back. “Sure the Kamehameha may be out of reach for now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t learn to use ANY energy technique.”_

_“Come again?” Videl asked with a hopeful gleam in her eye._

_“I’m gonna show you a technique that’s less powerful than the Kamehameha, but should be just as effective to use.”_

_Videl’s expression was a mix of intrigue and confusion. “How do you know it’ll be just as effective…or that I’ll be able to actually learn it right now?”_

_“Simple, it’s the first energy technique, I learned to use.”_

_[End Flashback]_

Videl placed a hand over the other and raised them both above her head. Closing her eyes to focus, her hands began to glow yellow. After a few seconds of concentration, she thrust her hands forward and the light shone brighter until the resulting flash bathed them both before causing a small force to blow Videl back.

“What…happened?” Videl gasped out.

“A little rough around the edges, but for your first attempt, that was very impressive. You almost had it there.” Gohan praised.

“Wait, I want to try it one more time.”

“If you say so,” Gohan watched with an observant eye as Videl repeated her previous actions. This time, once her hands began to glow, she tried to retain her concentration for longer. A good 15 seconds passed before Videl thrust her hands forward and a stream of light flew from them scorching a nearby bush.

Feeling unnaturally winded, Videl fell to a knee breathing heavily. “Did…did I just?”

“You did it Videl!” Gohan exclaimed.

“I did?”

“Yeah, and on your second try at that.”

“Good…cause I don’t…have another of those…in me…!” her voice trailing off, Videl’s body finally gave out due to lack of energy and she hit the ground in an exhausted heap. Or rather, she would’ve if Gohan hadn’t caught her.

“Are you alright?” asked Gohan.

“Fine just…really tired,” she answered.

“Guess that blast took everything you had,” Gohan surmised. “Think it’s time to wrap up for today.”

“Yeah…that’s probably for the best.”

Videl shakily got to her feet and attempted to float, but just as Gohan figured, she lacked the energy to do so. 

“Allow me.”

Taking her hand, Gohan ascended and held Videl above the ground before carrying her in his arms bridal style. As the pair retreated to Gohan’s mountain home, Videl broke the melancholy silence.

“Is this how you guys feel whenever you use a big attack?”

“Only if it’s a fight ender,” Gohan chuckled.

“Think I’ll be able to use those kinds of moves as easily as you guys someday?”

Gohan’s reply came in the form a cheeky smile.


	3. Holding Hands

**_ Theme: Holding Hands _ **

In the regularly bustling hallways of Orange Star High School, everything was suspiciously quiet. Various students froze as all eyes were on an unbelievably jaw-dropping sight. Mere seconds ago, Videl had come through the door, but she was not alone. She was accompanied by none other than resident ‘genius’ Son Gohan. That alone is nothing out of the ordinary as the two were known to be friends (or at least acquaintances), but the real shocker is that when they came through the door together, they were… _holding hands!?_

[A few moments earlier]

Son Gohan let out a distressed sigh as he rode the Nimbus Cloud above Satan City. Normally he’d fly himself as The Great Saiyaman, but Gohan just wasn’t feeling up to it. Days had passed since the end of Majin Buu, and school was back in session. Normally Gohan would be ecstatic to return to class, but he was expecting some…complications.

For starters, everybody at the World Martial Arts Tournament had seen him transform into a Super Saiyan. There’s no way he wasn’t going to get bombarded with questions, strange looks and numerous other things. Needless to say, Gohan was a bit less than enthusiastic to return to school.

After finally arriving, Gohan dismounted Nimbus and landed on the roof as he’d done many times before. This time however, he didn’t rush through the stairs like he usually does. If anything, he was extremely hesitant.

‘What should I do…? I can’t just go in and pretend nothing happened…can I? Maybe…everyone will have been too focused on Majin Buu to remember me going Super Saiyan? Maybe…I should just skip…? What am I saying, I can’t do that. Mom’ll KILL me if she finds out, and we kind of need the Dragon Balls once they’re reactivated’

Gohan continued to think up possible outcomes for his return to school, but none of them seemed favorable.

“Good morning Gohan.”

Jarred from his thoughts, Gohan turned around to see none other than Videl looking almost uncharacteristically upbeat.

“Oh, hey Videl,” Gohan greeted flatly.

“Now what kind of ‘good morning’ is that?” Videl raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” Gohan apologized rubbing the back of his head. “I’m just…not looking forward to today.”

“Son Gohan not looking forward to school? That’s a laugh,” Videl giggled.

“Videl, I’m serious!” Gohan said sternly.

“Okay, okay,” she raised her arms defensively. “Joking aside, what’s actually bothering you?”

Gohan remained silent for a few seconds before replying, “Remember…when I transformed at the Tournament?”

Videl instantly realized what Gohan was getting at. “Oh I see. You’re worried that people will recognize you from the Cell Games now.”

Gohan nodded. “Something like that. Not to mention my secret identity as Saiyaman. I…I just don’t think I can handle that kind of attention.”

As Gohan hung his head in despair, Videl put a hand to her chin and tried to think of a way to ease Gohan. Anyway she saw it, there’d be no avoiding the spotlight for either of them. Suddenly, her face lit up as a lightbulb went off in her mind.

“You know Gohan, there’s no way to avoid this,” she stated. “No matter what happens, you are going to be the center of attention.”

Gohan sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

“But…what if they had something _other_ than your gold form or Saiyaman to focus on?” Videl quickly added.

Gohan perked up. “What do you mean by that?”

Videl grinned and replied, “I’ve got an idea.”

A few moments later, Gohan and Videl were at the front entrance of the school, Gohan looking rather shaken.

“Videl…are you sure about this?”

“It was my idea?”

“Yeah, but this won’t just affect me, it’ll affect you too.”

“I’ve said this before Gohan, my family’s used to being in the limelight. I know you guys aren’t, but at least like this, you’ll have someone to help you through this craziness until the Dragon Balls are ready again.”

“Thanks Videl,” Gohan replied with a small smile.

Outstretching his arm, Gohan waited for Videl to take his hand, which she did wholeheartedly. Their fingers interlocked, the pair strolled through the doors of Orange Star High.

[The present]

Like Videl said, there’d be no way to avoid attention, for either of them, so she figured it’d be much more bearable for Gohan if they had to bathe in the spotlight together. As for drawing attention away from Saiyaman and The Golden Fighter, what better way was there than to announce their (unofficial) status as a couple. Given Videl’s reputation and Gohan’s ‘New Kid’ status, it’d be guaranteed to turn heads, and boy, did it ever.

Every pair of eyes in the hallway were on Gohan and Videl as they entered the building hand in hand. A few seconds later, Gohan’s nerve began to wane as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

Sensing his discomfort, Videl knew just what to do to put Gohan at ease. Mimicking her actions from the Wourld Tournament, Videl grabbed Gohan’s arm and embraced it as they continued their stroll through the school.

Gohan was still visually shaken, but seemed to ease up as his face grew rose colored. Satisfied that Gohan seemed to be calmer now, Videl scanned the area around them and took notice of all the gazes they were receiving. One she hadn’t expected was a wink from a certain short-haired blonde girl. Her own face becoming scarlet, Videl shot the girl an inconspicuous thumbs up before she and Gohan reached their destination.

“I told you they’d get together.”

“I can’t even be mad. I mean, how am I supposed to compete with a freakin’ superhero?”


	4. Confession

**_ Theme: Confession _ **

After being revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, The Z-Gang took the rare moment of peace to reconcile with lost loved ones. A certain pair however, distanced themselves from the group and were alone together near the temple’s edge.

“Gohan/Videl!” they said simultaneously.

“Ladies first,” Gohan urged.

“Gohan, be honest with me…what happened to you?” Videl started.

“Too much,” Gohan replied dismissively.

“Don’t give me that!” Videl snapped. “You’ve been gone for days, then you just suddenly show up again after everyone dies then comes back to life! I was worried about you you jerk!” Tears began to well up in her eyes again. Her initial reaction at Gohan’s return to the Lookout was tearful enough, but it

“Videl…”

Lightly grabbing her by the shoulders, Gohan responded. “I know you must have a lot of questions, and after everything we’ve been through this past few days, you deserve the truth…the whole truth. You have my word that, when this is over, I’ll tell you everything.”

“Drying her eyes with her forearm, she replied “I’ll hold you to that Gohan. But right now, there’s something else I want you to tell me.”

“What’s that?”

“What the heck is a Saiyan?”

The confident assured expression Gohan had before quickly vanished as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

“Why…do you want to know?” Gohan stammered.

“Don’t even try that with me Gohan. I’ve heard that word a bunch of times since this crazy mess started, so unless I’m missing something, it’s got to be important, right?”

The tension in Gohan’s expression grew until he finally let it all out with a sigh. ‘I knew I’d have to tell her eventually, but this was the one thing, I wanted to avoid for as long as possible.’

“It’s…complicated…” Gohan began. “…but to keep things simple, I’ll just start by saying that, my father and Vegeta are both Saiyans.”

“Okay…but what _is_ a Saiyan?” Videl emphasized.

“Saiyans are…not from Earth,” he replied.

“Not from…wait…Saiyans are aliens!?”

Gohan nodded.

“So…wait if Goku’s an alien…and he’s your father…that means…you’re…an…!”

“Well…yes and no. Technically I’m not an alien by _definition_ since I was born and raised on Earth, and my mother is human.”

“Don’t…don’t pull that technicality junk on me Gohan, you know what I mean!” Videl snapped.

Gohan sighed. “Yeah. We may have been born, bred, and raised on Earth, but Goten, Trunks, and myself aren’t fully human.”

Videl remained silent as a soft breeze blew across the skyborne temple. Without warning, she walked away from Gohan.

“Videl?” When he received no reply, Gohan looked over the edge of the Lookout rather distraught. He didn’t know what to do or say at this point. He’d pictured many ways for Videl to react to this little revelation, and it seems his worst case scenario was coming true.

“So if you’re an alien…is that why you and the others can turn your hair gold?”

Huh?

Gohan quickly turned back to Videl who had her arms crossed and an inquisitive look on her face?

“Ummm…what?”

“I said…”

“No, I heard what you said I just mean…why are you asking that now?”

“Cause you said you’d tell me everything.”

Gohan paused. “Yeah…I just…I…didn’t expect you to take me telling you I was a Saiyan so easily.”

“Gohan…after what we’ve all been through, nothing surprises me anymore. Also in retrospect, I kind of figured it out anyway. I mean, flying, crazy strength, being able to do what you guys can…it was inhuman.”

Gohan couldn’t help but snicker at her choice of words. “Well, you can fly now too so what does that make you?”

“Okay point taken.”

“And don’t sell the others short. I mean Krillin can do basically the same sort of techniques we can and he’s all human.”

“So does that mean he can go golden too?”

“…Except for that. That’s something only we Saiyans can do, and it’s called Super Saiyan.”

_Gohan proceeded to explain to Videl the intricacies of the Saiyan race’s Legendary Transformation along with tales of his newly acquired power up. As opposed to many of their earlier encounters, Gohan was increasingly open about his past, as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Though Videl listened with the utmost of intrigue, this was only the beginning of the confessions of one Son Gohan._


	5. Scar

**_ Theme: Scar _ **

Gohan and Videl could be seen soaring above the rooftops after a rather mundane afternoon as the Saiyaman duo. Throughout the day however, Videl couldn’t help but think back to earlier where Gohan had gotten grazed in the shoulder by a bullet. She knew he was more than tough enough to take a bullet, but she just couldn’t…

_CLANK!_

“OW!”

…Avoid the billboard she flew headfirst into.

“Videl, are you okay?”

Quickly rushing over to her side, Gohan took Videl by the chin and gave her face a quick once over.

“Looks like that bump didn’t leave a mark…” Gohan noted.

A reddened Videl hastily shoved Gohan back. “Please, Gohan, I’m fine!” she assured.

“Oh…okay.”

“Although…speaking of marks…” Videl descended to a nearby rooftop and motioned for him to follow. As they landed, Gohan barely had time to speak her name before she darted to him and attempted to lift his shirt up.

“H-hey, what are you doing!?” Gohan stammered.

“Just hold still and let me check something!”

“Check what?”

Though he didn’t understand her intent, Gohan relented and allowed her to lift his shirt off. A few seconds later, she ran her hand up his left arm.

“Videl…what are you…?”

“I knew it. That gunshot you took left a mark!” she revealed pointing to a scar on his shoulder.

Gohan remained silent before letting out a hearty chuckle. “Videl, that was already there.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah.” As Gohan put his shirt back on, he began the tale of his shoulder scar. “I actually got this scar from the fight with Cell.”

“Cell!?”

Gohan’s expression stiffened. “Yeah. It happened when I had to save Vegeta.”

“Vegeta? Geeze, what happened?”

Gohan looked skyward. “Well, Vegeta got infuriated at Cell for killing my Dad before he could fight him again and decided to attack Cell after he’d received a crazy power up,” he revealed, careful not to mention Future Trunks.v”Long story short, Vegeta got knocked away and Cell fired off a blast that would’ve killed him had I not taken the shot for him.”

Videl had been silent up to this point, but her expression perked up when he mentioned taking a shot for Vegeta. “Wait, you told me before that you had to fight Cell with one arm. Is that…?”

“Yeah. That’s how I got to that point. With my father coaching me through it from Other World, I blew Cell away with a one-handed Kamehameha!” Gohan finished his story vindictively.

Videl remained silent. “Wow…”

“I know.”

Unbeknowst to Gohan, another thought was wedged in Videl’s mind. ‘I guess Erasa was right.

_[One Hour Ago]_

Yet another day at Orange Star High was drawing to a close, and as usual, it ended with Physical Education. Also like usual, Gohan did whatever necessary to make sure he was the last one to leave the locker room. The last thing he needed was for the other guys to ask how he got his muscular frame.

As he finished changing back into his street clothes however, he failed to notice a mischievous pair of eyes falling upon him. After ogling his body for a few precious seconds, the spy’s gaze was soon fixated on a certain part of Gohan’s upper body as they witnessed something completely unexpected.

[Later]

“Wait, what?”

“I’m dead serious, Gohan has a scar on his left shoulder!” Erasa exclaimed.

Obviously confused, Videl shook her head in disbelief before regaining her focus. “Okay, I have a few questions. First, how do you even know that?” ‘When the heck did she ever see Gohan’s shoulder?’

“I just…happened to notice it during gym,” Erasa stammered, sweat rolling down her face.

_[Flashback]_

_Earlier, Erasa happened to stroll by the boys’ locker room at the end of P.E. and wouldn’t you know it, the door was cracked and, like the boys often said, Gohan was the last one inside. Only stealing a passing glance and not at all aiming to get a taste of what Videl often gets to see, Erasa couldn’t help but look over Gohan’s exposed upper body. During her quick once over however, she couldn’t help but notice a dark splotch amongst Gohan’s light skin on his left shoulder._

_[End Flashback]_

“Uh-huh…” Videl replied less than convinced. “Second, why are you telling _me_?”

“Aren’t you the least bit curious about how he got it?”

“Why would I be?”

“You’re a fighter aren’t you, isn’t there some kind of rule that says every scar has a story behind it, or is that just a guy thing?”

“A little of both actually,” Videl joked. “Regardless, why is it any of my business?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Girl, please, butting your nose into Gohan’s business is almost a second job for you.” Erasa teased.

“No it’s not!”

“Not anymore, you mean?” Erasa wriggled her eyebrows at Videl’s diffused expression. “You _are_ the one who wanted to learn all of Gohan’s secrets. I’m just saying he may have a few more than you know about. Don’t you think so Videl?”

_[Present]_

“Well Gohan, any _more_ ‘scar stories’ I should know about.

“Not that I know of. I actually forgot I even had this one. Didn’t think anything would be left after Dende healed me. What about you?”

Videl hastily crossed her arms across her chest. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Gohan remaine frozen in confusion before he quickly realized the meaning of her actions. “Wait…you mean…you have a scar…on your…?”

“Maaaybe…” she teased. “You wanna find out?” she winked.

“I uhhh…” Gohan stammered. “I…admit I’m curious…but I don’t think I should…”

“PSYCHE!”

Videl quickly shoved a stunned Gohan off the building before jetting off into the air.

“That wasn’t funny!” Gohan called out chasing after her.

**__ **


	6. Blushing

**_ Theme: Blushing _ **

“Nyaaaah, can’t catch me!”

“We’ll see about that Goten!”

The mischievous Saiyan child could only giggle as Videl flew closer and closer to him. As part of training to increase Videl’s flight speed, Gohan instructed her to essentially play tag with Goten. She just had to catch or tag him once, but it was much easier said than done with Goten being both much faster than her and a small target to boot.

Eventually though, Goten’s playful teasing got the better of him and he wound up flying headfirst into a random tree smacking his head and giving Videl ample time to wrap her arms around the boy.

“Gotcha!”

“Awww…”

“Nice work Videl,” Gohan praised as he descended towards them. As they touched the ground, Videl released Goten and they both took a seat on the grass.

“It took you only 15 minutes to catch him this time. I think that’s a new record.” Gohan noted.

“Only cause I hit my head!” Goten protested.

“Well, that’s your lesson today Goten. You’re free to enjoy yourself, but you should try and take these just a little more seriously.”

“No…kidding…” Videl panted.

“Videl, are you alright?” Gohan asked.

“Fine…just…a little winded.” As Videl tugged on her collar, Gohan’s watchful eyes ran over her body. He hadn’t noticed it before, but she was sweating…a lot, and the sweat caused her clothes to stick to her body.

“You’re looking a little heated. Maybe we should head somewhere to cool down,” Gohan suggested.

“OH! Gohan can we go _there_!” Goten exclaimed.

“You read my mind little brother.”

“Go where?”

The two brothers just smiled at her before turning to each other.

[Later]

Gohan and Goten were sprinting through the forest with an airborne Videl close behind.

“Boys, where are we going!?” Videl exclaimed.

“Hang on, we’re almost there!” Gohan answered.

Shortly later, the trio came across what looked like a cliff. Videl gave a look of confusion before turning back to the brothers and Goten was…pulling his shirt off?

“Wait, what are you…?”

Her unfinished question fell on deaf ears as Gohan too began to slip out of his top. A now red-faced Videl paused in midair as she saw Gohan reach for his belt. With an embarrassed shriek, Videl quickly covered her mouth in surprise as her face grew a deeper shade of scarlet. Gohan had only pulled the waistline of his pants down before Videl decided she couldn’t watch anymore and hastily turned away, covering her eyes.

“Let’s go Goten!”

“Alright!”

Turning back, Videl peeked through her fingers to find both the boys in their underwear before they leapt over the cliff.

Floating over to the edge, Videl watched as the Saiyan brothers nosedived beside a large waterfall and into the mouth of a river below.

Following the flow of water, Videl too dived down after them, hovering above the water’s surface, neither of the boys in sight.

“Gohan? Goten?”

“BOO!”

“Wah!?”

Videl let out a startled cry as Goten popped his head out of the water with a playful chuckle.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Videl deadpanned.

Gohan emerged from beneath the water as well, rising until he too hovered above the surface, his body dripping wet.

“Sorry we kind of left you behind, but this is just something Goten and I have done together for the longest time so we kind of just got into it.”

“No…problem,” Videl replied avoiding direct eye contact. “This is actually a pretty nice spot…” she attempted to change the subject.

“Hey sis, aren’t you gonna get in the water with us?” asked Goten.

“I would, but I didn’t bring a swimsuit.” She replied.

“Then why don’t you just get in with no clothes on?”

Both Gohan and Videl’s faces lit up a dark red.

“Wha-!?”

_Thonk!_

“OW! What’d ya do that for!?” Goten cried as Gohan knocked him in the head.

“Goten, you can’t just ask a girl to…do that! That’s extremely rude!” the flushed older Saiyan exclaimed.

“How come? I used to take baths with Mom when I was little and still do sometimes. And Mom and Dad take baths together a lot.”

“That’s different Goten. Mom’s family.”

“But isn’t Videl part of our family too?”

“Uhhhh…” Gohan was treading on thin ice. He had no clue how to explain modesty to Goten without accidently saying something that would offend Videl. After a moment of embarrassed stammering, he finally just blurted out, “Look It’s just not appropriate for Videl to just…” Gohan paused. “…Get undressed in front of us.”

Goten remained silent, confusion on his face before his expression lit up. “Ohhh…I get it now, this is a couples only thing isn’t it. You know you didn’t have to hit me, and could’ve just said so.”

“That’s not it Goten! It’s just…!”

Ignoring his brother, Goten floated back up the cliff to grab his clothes. All the while, Gohan continued to try and dissuade him. “I’ll leave you too alone and go take a bath with Dad. See you at home!”

Gohan was fuming after that little exchange with Goten. Sighing in exasperation, Gohan turned to Videl to apologize.

“S-sorry about…all that.”

“It’s fine…” Videl softly replied.

The pair hovered above the water, silent except for the rushing water behind them.

“You know…it’s not exactly a bad idea,” Videl broke the silence.

“Huh?”

“It would be nice to get out of these sweaty clothes for a bit,” Videl said tugging on her collar.

A dark shade of red tinted Gohan’s face as he understood her implications. “Well then…I guess I’ll give you some space to…”

Gohan paused as he felt a light, moist fabric land on his head. Pulling it off, he recognized a familiar pair of pink and white and instinctively turned to Videl, his face exploding as his eyes lay on her.

Sure enough, she had stripped out of her tops and was now left in but a light pink bra.

“Videl, what are you doing!?” Gohan exclaimed as he hastily turned away.

“Making us even,” she replied.

“What does that mean?”

Gohan instinctively peaked behind himself only to see Videl grab the waistline of her shorts. His face blazing red right now, he quickly snapped around.

“Could you be a pal and put those over by that tree?” he heard her order.

Complying with her wish, Gohan floated ashore and laid her clothes on the ground, though he still refused to turn around…until.

“Aren’t you gonna get in!?” Videl called.

“I…I…maybe I…”

Gohan continued babbling until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

“Come on you goof,” Videl pulled him into the water.

The still scarlet-faced Gohan averted his gaze as Videl lead him back into the lake.

“You know, you _are_ allowed to look at me, right?”

His chivalrous side clashing with his hormones, Gohan allowed himself a quick peek aside, only barely managing to see the lingerie clad Videl from the corner of his eye. Once he was sure her approval was genuine, he turned to her fully and his deep red blush lightened.

“Was that…so hard?” Videl teased.

“I…guess not…,” Gohan stammered.

“You can relax Gohan. We’re the only ones here and we have this huge waterfall to ourselves. So you can look, _allll_ you want.”

“H-hey! What kind of guy do you take me for!?” With a teasing chuckle, Videl took him by the hand, and pulled Gohan into the deeper end of the lake. Turning back around, her eyes went to his flushed expression down his body, her gaze hovering over his chest.

‘You can look, and so can I.’


	7. Wedding and Goodnight

**_ Theme: Wedding and Good Night _ **

_The sun shone on a bright lakeside venue. Various had been gathered and were seated before a pure white backdrop where a bespectacled, black-haired young man clad in a white tuxedo stood expectantly._

_As his gaze drew to a curtain on the opposite end of the backdrop, a black-haired, blue-eyed young woman clad in a large, frilly, white dress carrying a bouquet of flowers. As she took her first steps on the white carpet, the wedding march began to play and a small blonde girl made a quick dash across spreading flower petals._

_The two beloveds stared deeply into each other’s eyes as the music finally drew to a close and they stood face to face. Tears were shed as vows were spoken and the event was drawn to a close by a warm, deep embrace and a single deep passionate kiss._

_Shortly later, the newlywed couple were called together for their traditional photo and in a flash, everything came to a close._

_[FLASH]_

The groom of that day could recall the day as if it were merely hours ago. Staring deeply at his and his wife’s wedding photo, the event played repeatedly in his mind.

“Gohan?”

At his name being called, Gohan turned to find his wife clad in a bathrobe, a towel wrapped around her head. Discarding the towel and taking a seat next to him, she asked, “Are you _still_ staring at that picture?”

“It is our anniversary after all. Can you blame me for wanting to relive the day when this picture came from?” he chuckled.

“Of course not.” Peering over his shoulder, Videl too took a long intent look at their wedding photo, recalling the events as well.

“Although, I do remember that the picture after this one was a major hassle.”

_[Flashback]_

_Gohan and Videl had just ceased posing for their wedding picture when, with barely a moment’s notice, both Chi-Chi and Mr. Satan popped in requesting the photographer to get a picture of each of them with their respective new In-Laws. This caused some minor discourse between both of the overzealous parents, but was quickly quelled before things could come to blows (A/N: Wonder who’d win that fight?)_

_One group shot with all four of them later and Gohan and Videl were…once again pulled away for another group photo with the rest of Gohan’s family and Piccolo._

_[End FB]_

“Well…you’re not wrong, but it wasn’t _that_ bad,” Gohan chuckled. “If anything, I was more concerned about how much your father was crying.”

“Please, your Mom was crying WAY more than my father,” Videl chuckled.

The young couple giggled heartily as they recalled the hysterical tears Chi-Chi shed. Mr. Satan did a much better job at holding in his tears as he walked Videl down the aisle, but nearly as soon as he’d left her side at the altar, he too burst into tears at ‘his little girl being taken away’.

“Speaking of your Mom, I still can’t believe she catered the whole thing herself.”

“No, no, she didn’t do the _whole_ thing herself…she just led the caterers that Bulma hired…without their initial approval.”

The pair laughed even harder as they recalled how Chi-Chi essentially took command of the culinary staff. NOBODY was going to keep her son and his bride from having the best food they could.

More memories came flooding back, a highlight being their first dance together. Gohan wasn’t exactly known for his ballroom skills, but at the very least, he had more rhythmic grace than Goku, and that’s all that was really needed for three minutes of musical bliss to turn into an emotional eternity for the newlywed couple on that day.

“That was a fun time,” Gohan nostalgically recounted.

“Yeah…although…I’d say the real fun started when it was all over, wouldn’t you?” Videl replied clinging to his back.

Gohan’s face lit up, as he recalled his wife’s implications.

_[Flashback]_

_After a long day of vowing, eating, dancing, and all the other good stuff that comes with a successful wedding, our newlyweds finally had the night to themselves in their new home. They’d had their share of intimate moments back when they were dating, but this would be the first nigh they’d lay together as husband and wife. Needless to say, Gohan was feeling massively conflicted on the whole ordeal (a fact that a near endless string of teasing from Krillin and not-so-subtle hinting from Roshi didn’t help)_

_On the one hand, his naïve chivalrous side tried to urge him not to rush into something that would make Videl feel uncomfortable. On the other hand, his more logical side urged him that anything he_ thought _could be wrong would be okay since they were married now, and he wouldn’t have to worry._

_Both sides would be put to rest as the distracted Gohan turned to the sound of a door opening and his glasses were nearly translucent with steam as his eyes fell on Videl clad in a see-through nightgown._

“I still can’t believe how nervous you were back then,” Videl laughed aloud.

His blush deepening, he merely turned away from Videl and pouted as she continued giggling uncontrollably.

“It’s not funny…” Gohan dismissed.

“Yeah it was. Seriously, you should’ve seen the look on your face when you saw me in my new nightgown. I thought your glasses would’ve shattered from the how heated your face got.”

Videl paused to catch her breath between giggles before continuing, “Heck, you’d have probably not even touched me if I didn’t get on top of you.”

Gohan’s blush faded as his expression became notably sterner as he recalled that day. Finally, he spoke up. “You want to know the what the difference between the me from then and the me from today is?”

“What?”

“I don’t need permission anymore to do this!”

“Waah-!?”

Hastily turning back to Videl, Gohan tackled her against the bed, pinning her arms against the mattress. Videl opened her mouth to give a cocky protest, but her words were cut off by Gohan pressing his lips against hers. Her initial words long sense being lost in the new sea of passion and desire welling up inside her.

Wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck, she pulled him in deeper. Quickly breaking the kiss, Gohan uttered a quick, “Happy anniversary!” before the loving duo became lost in their blissful nighttime. Little did they know, this heartful night would be the dawn of a brand new chapter in their unified lives.


End file.
